Witches Be Bitches
by A Minion Named Danielle
Summary: Witches, man. They be throwin' Winchesters into china cabinets, mojoing their guns, and – turning them into cats? Apparently so, as Dean is about to find out. Cats, Hunters, and Angels; this story goes further with each word, thanks to those damn witches.
1. What The Hell Was That?

**Chapter I: What The Hell Was That?**

It was just a normal hunt for the Winchesters. Strange deaths, followed by sightings of black cats near random patches of dead plants. It was obvious to the brothers that they were dealing with a pretty powerful witch. The only problem was the fact that, every time, the seemingly intelligent men assumed that witches only work alone. But, of course, they were wrong.

They dealt with the first witch fairly quickly, with minimal injuries.

"Dammit," Dean said as he picked himself up off the floor after being thrown into a china cabinet by the female witch.

"The bitch mojoed my gun! Sa–" He was cut off by chanting.

"Another one?" the brothers breathlessly sighed in unison.

What they didn't know was that the first witch was merely an apprentice. Not very powerful. This one was the one they should be worrying about. An abnormally dressed man emerged from the shadows, chanting, hands up, palms pointed at Dean. The brothers grabbed their weapons just as the chanting ceased. Sam noticed that the witch's attention was solely focused on his older brother. He slowly crept around the man while he was distracted, _probably because Dean had pissed him off when he killed the other witch and called her a bitch_. _Dean's mouth is always getting him into some kinda shit,_ Sam thought when he readied himself to attack from behind.

As Dean saw his younger brother backing away, he thought, _Dammit, Sam. Now you're getting scared?_ He was about to yell at him when he noticed the taller man pull out a strange looking knife from his jacket that Dean recognized as fatal to witches. Dean drew his attention back to the witch so as not to alert him, just in time to see the strange man make a throwing motion at him. He dove just in time, then, not hearing anything hit the wall behind where he was, got up and scoffed at the man. He made another throwing motion, that, if he had been holding anything in his hand, would've hit Dean square in the chest.

"What the hell was that?" Dean shouted at the man, looking down at his chest, which seemed to be fine.

"You shall see, you insolent li–" he suddenly stopped, gaping at the blade protruding from his chest. "How–" he asked, falling to his knees.

He looked up at the elder Winchester, with a final breath, as he spoke. "We Winchesters always have something up our sleeves," Dean smirked as the witch crumbled into dust. "Nice work, Sammy."

"For the last time, Dean, it's Sam."

"Calm down, Samantha," Dean grinned, earning him bitchface #7 from his taller brother.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean smiled at the little, brotherly exchange, causing Sam to grin, too. Brothers.

As soon as they got back to the motel they were staying in, Sam collapsed on his bed, completely drained, not even bothering to take off his shoes. _Why can't there be a vacation for hunters? We need our sleep, dammit! _Dean thought as he quickly followed suit, feeling slightly off. _I suddenly have this strong urge to lick myself. _He dismissed it as some odd form of exhaustion, because after what happened today he had the right to be exhausted. _I'm delirious because I'm extremely tired,_ he concluded before falling asleep. He and his brother will soon find out that witches are indeed bitches.

* * *

**A/N: This is only my second story, neither finished, so please be gentle, C:**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated(:**

**Next chapter(coming soon): "Son Of A– MEW?"**


	2. Son of a– Mew?

**Chapter II: Son of a– Mew?**

Sam woke up early, as usual, and got up to make some breakfast. As he passed his brother's bed he noticed that Dean wasn't there. "Dean!" _His clothes are on the bed and… his car is still in the parking lot._ "Dean!" he called again, peering into the empty bathroom. _Where the hell is he?_ Sam thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Dean has just been woken up by his brother yelling his name. _What the hell. It is too damn early for this shit._ "Shut up, Sammy," he grumbled, voice rough from sleep. Sam just about jumped out of his skin.

"Dean?" _I hear him, but I don't see him._

"What!" Dean yells, attempting to throw the blanket off of him, but failing. He tried to get out of the bed, but he couldn't see. It was like the bed was huge and he was lost in the blankets. _What the shit._

Sam jumped again when his brother yelled. _He sounds so close._ Then he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a moving lump inside his brother's shirt on the bed. "Oh god," his face paled as he realized that his brother was still in the bed, but had… _shrunk_?

Slowly and cautiously, Sam grabbed the shirt and pulled it off of the bed. What he saw there made him explode in a fit of laughter. On the sheet, eyes wide with confusion, sat a very rustled and bewildered, brown cat.

"What? What is it? Sam!" Dean yelled, in his new form, at his younger brother dying of laughter on the floor.

Sam tried to stop laughing, letting out a chuckle here and there.

"Dude, have you seen yourself lately?"

As soon as he said those words, Dean looked around, finally noticing how _huge_ everything looks. Then he looked down. _Holy fucking shit,_ he thought, gaping at his now furry form. "What the hell?" That was all he could say, as he got up and looked at himself.

"Dude, that witch got you good! Better hope it's not permanent," Sam said, still giggling like a little girl. He reached down to pick up his brother, but stopped when Dean hissed.

_Goddammit,_ Dean thought. _Now I'm hissin__g?__ Shit._ "Don't manhandle me, dammit." He grumbled. Dean looked, again, at his new body, trying to figure out just what the hell to do about it.

A rustle of feathers, and Dean was on Sam's shoulder, back arched, fur straight up. "Hello Sam. Where's Dean?" Castiel walked up to Sam and looked curiously at the cat on his shoulder. "You have a cat? I thought Dean hated cats," Castiel said reaching for the furry animal.

"I wouldn't do th–" Sam started to say, but it was too late. Castiel, unknowingly, picked up the hunter and cradled him in his arms. _There's something very familiar about this feline,_ Castiel thought to himself, looking into the cat's green eyes. Dean looked up at Castiel as he held him, close to his heart. _Woah, _Dean thought, as he stared into those blue eyes.

_I don't think I have seen a more perfect shade of green,_ the angel thought. _Like a forest on a cool spring day. So familiar._

Dean stopped himself from staring too long into his angels eyes. _The. The angel, dammit, _Dean thought angrily. _Why the hell did I just call him mine? Why am I staring like a lovesick teenager into those two beautiful eyes? As blue as the ocean. So mesmerizing. Goddammit. _Dean was on the verge of clawing his way out of the angel's arms, when he started purring. _Dammit._

"What's his name?" Castiel asked the younger Winchester.

"Ask him, he seems to like you," Sam said when he noticed the purring. He tried, but failed, to hide his giggles. He began another fit of laughter, much to Castiel's confusion. "His name is Dean," Dean growled from Castiel's arms. And at that, Castiel began laughing, too.

Dean jumped out of the giggling angel's arms and attempted to stomp away, but then stopped. _Is Cas laughing?_ He thought, slightly intrigued. "I didn't know angels were capable of laughing," Dean grumbled, hiding his amusement.

After trying several times, Castiel finally caught his breath. "Angels have a sense of humor, too, Dean."

"Whatever. Now is there any way to change me back, Cas?" Dean asked, hoping the answer was positive.

"I'm sorry, Dean. Whatever that witch did, he put some sort of anti-angel spell on you. No matter what I do, I cannot change you back to your human form."

"A simple 'no' would've sufficed," Dean said. He walked back to his bed and jumped on it, muttering about _nerd angels and their stupid, amazing blue eyes._ "Do your stupid research, Sam. Thanks for your help, Cas," Dean said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not his fault. Don't pretend like you don't like him. I heard the purring." And with that, both the taller hunter and the angel burst into yet another fit of laughter.

"Son of a bitch!"


	3. Demons, Cats, and Angels, Oh My

**Chapter III: Demons, Cats, and Angels, Oh My**

Once Castiel and Sam settled down and stopped laughing, the hunters and angel tried to figure out what to do about Dean's new body.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but I've never heard anything about transfiguration reversal," Castiel said to the angry looking cat.

"Yeah, there's no mention of this in any of Bobby's books, either," Sam chimed in from his seat at the book-filled table.

"Shit. So I'm stuck like this?" Dean sighed, settling down on the bed next to the angel.

"Aw, don't be so down, wittle kitty," Sam teased when he saw Dean sigh and lay his head on his paws.

"Shut up, Sam!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, there's not much we can do, but wait and see if it will wear off," Sam said.

"Wait and see? I can't just wait here like this!" Dean jumped up, ready to start an argument.

"Your brother's right, Dean. Although, we could ask a witch. I believe there is one in the next state," Castiel added, then stood and vanished.

Dean almost missed the warmth of the angel next to him. _Nope, not thinking about that._ "Freakin' angels," Dean grumbled, laying back down.

"So, Dean. What was with the purring?" Sam asked Dean.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm serious. And I saw the way you two stared at each other."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean looked away. He knew, he just didn't want to admit that he liked the way Castiel had cradled him and stared into his eyes.

"Whatever, Dean. It probably didn't feel like long, but you two stayed like that for a good minute," Sam said, a bit annoyed that Dean didn't want to talk about it. It was weird to be standing there while the two had their little moment. He felt like he was intruding. It was kind of an intense realization that there's something going on between the hunter and the angel, even if they have yet to realize it. Sam, he's smart, he observes. That's how he knows that they care for each other more than they care to admit.

Dean didn't have time to retort, because Castiel was back, this time with another person. "What the bloody hell?" the woman exclaimed in a British accent.

"He never gives any warning, doesn't even know how to use a damn door," Dean said annoyed. _I always tell him to use the door but the son of a bitch never does. Just pops up whenever he feels like it,_ Dean thought, slightly amused.

"Is that a talking cat? Ah, transfiguration, I presume?" the woman said, walking towards Dean.

"Yes! Can you fix me?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Nope. Sorry," the apparent witch answered nonchalantly.

"What? Are you serious?" Dean asked, worried that he's going to stay like this forever.

"I'm afraid so. Although, it will wear off soon."

"How soon?" Sam asked her.

"A few days, maybe a week."

_Dammit, _Dean thought.

"Now can you take me back, I was in the middle of something fairly important," the witch turned back to Castiel.

"Yes," Castiel answered, putting a hand on her shoulder, and they disappeared.

"Awesome," Dean muttered sarcastically.

When Castiel returned, Sam had already begun looking for a potential hunt in the area. "Okay, we got demon omens nearby–" He was interrupted by Dean's growl.

"Why the hell are you looking for a job? In case you haven't noticed, I'M A FREAKING CAT!" Sam couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth.

"I can take care of it myself. Meanwhile, you and Cas have important matters to discuss." Castiel merely tilts his head in confusion at the taller man's words. Sam gets his jacket and Dean's car keys, much to Dean's open-mouthed dismay, and promptly leaves.

"What was he talking about, Dean?" the angel asks, head still slightly at an angle.

"Nothing. I'm bored. And hungry," Dean muttered. Then, Dean is in the motel room alone. _How many times do I have to tell him to use a freaking door?_

Castiel returned a few minutes later, grocery bag in hand.

"That took a little while longer than usual, Cas. What's in the bag?" Dean asked curiously, getting up from his spot on the bed. Castiel puts the bag next to Dean, and begins pulling out various items. A bowl, a small can of cat food, a few feathery cat toys, and some catnip. When Dean sees that Castiel brought him all of this stuff, he began to purr. _Shit, not this again. _He tried to stop it before Cas noticed, but couldn't quite figure out how, seeing as he's never been a cat before. Castiel heard the purring and he looked away to hide the small smile that crept onto his normally emotionless face. Ever since he met the Winchesters, he began to feel, particularly for Dean. Castiel didn't know much about human emotions, but he did know that he cared deeply for the elder Winchester.

Dean cleared his throat, trying to hide the purring. He saw Castiel look away and somehow knew he was smiling. "Uhm, I'm not gonna eat that," he said gesturing to the canned food, trying to get the focus off of his involuntary purrs.

"It's for cats, is it not?" Castiel said, grabbing the bowl and food.

"Yes, but I'm still not eating it," he said firmly.

Castiel put the stuff down, and looked at Dean, a sad look in his eyes. "But, I got it for you," and Dean's heart melted, _how could anyone resist that puppy look?_

Dean surprised himself by saying, "fine, just don't tell Sammy."

Immediately Castiel's eyes lit up as he prepared Dean's cat meal. _I do not know why, but I am happy. Dean almost always has that effect on me._

Dean tried not to make it obvious, besides the purring, that he enjoyed the way the angel's eyes shone at his words. _I did that. I made that happen. _He didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he wanted to see that brightness in his eyes again. Fortunately and unfortunately though, the angel changed the subject.

"So, Dean. What did your brother think we should talk about?" the angel asked.

Dean, eager not to talk about that with the socially awkward angel, stuffed his mouth with the cat food. _Holy shit._ "Damn, Cas. Where'd you get this food?" he asked.

"Is it not satisfying, Dean?" the angel asked, worried that he had done something wrong again.

"Hell no. This is amazing!"

Castiel smiled proudly at Dean's words, and sat back on the bed, leaning against the pillows. When Dean finished the food, he curled up near Castiel's feet. After about a minute, he was fast asleep. Castiel was admiring the hunter, not because he was an animal, but because he was Dean. He would always look at Dean, admiring the freckles on his face, his beautiful green eyes. He was careful, though, not to let Dean notice, because he would deem it inappropriate or something. He enjoyed his time with Dean, even though he currently had the body of a cat. Although he's an angel, he decided that a small nap wouldn't hurt, so he fell asleep.

About half an hour later, Dean wakes up, slightly uncomfortable. He looks up at Castiel, surprised that he is fast asleep. Dean, wanting to be comfortable and still half asleep, crawls over to Castiel and climbs onto his lap and curls up. _This is normal,_ he tells himself, before falling asleep once again, but more comfortable than he's been in a while.

Meanwhile... Sam was at a bar, chatting with the bartender. He had already found the demon, exorcised it, and cleaned everything up. He just stopped here to give Dean and Casiel some time to talk about their feelings. _They obviously have feelings for each other. I'd have to be an idiot not to notice the stares, and the eye-sex._ He shivered._ It's nice to know that there's someone for Dean, but Cas? He's so socially awkward. But, I guess, whatever makes him happy. I think I've given them enough time._

He leaves the bar and gets into the Impala. He drives to the motel, not sure what he will find. _What if their talk didn't go too well? I swear, if Dean screwed this up and scared Cas away, I'm going to kick his ass. _He walks up to the door warily, hoping he's not going to interrupt anything. When he steps inside, he immediately grins like an idiot at what he sees. Dean is curled up on Castiel's lap and they're both fast asleep, Dean's ear twitching slightly. He quietly removes his shoes and pants and turns off the motel lights. He grabs the extra blanket on his bed and drapes it over the angel and hunter/cat, careful not to wake them. He goes to his own bed and lays down.

Tonight is a night unlike any other. Tonight, Sam, Dean, and Castiel fall asleep with smiles on their faces and happy thoughts in their minds.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! They make me so happy! C:**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! Thank you. c:**


	4. Lap Cats, Not Lap Dogs

**Chapter IV: Lap Cats, Not Lap Dogs**

In the morning the angel and hunter/cat were woken up by a flash of light. Dean's ears perked up and his head automatically snapped to face where his brother was sitting at the motel table. "What was that?" he yawned, stretching.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, trying to hide his smile.

"Never mind," Dean grumbled, putting his head back down. Castiel saw what Dean had missed, Sam put a camera into his bag on the table. Sam looked up to see the angel looking at him curiously. He gave the angel a knowing smirk to which Castiel merely tilted his head. _Angels. They don't understand anything._ He turned the smirk into a smile and nodded towards the cat on his lap.

Castiel looked down at his lap. _What– _ He saw that, on his lap, Dean was laying. _Dean Winchester is laying on my lap. What about his personal space? Things down on Earth are so confusing._ He smiled down at Dean, cheeks a bit red.

Dean's ears begin twitching randomly and he thinks,_ what the hell is up with my ears?!_ He looks around, feeling like someone is staring at him. When he sees that Sam is minding his own business,_ for once,_ he sighs. Then he looks up, cat eyes meeting angel eyes. _Why does he look so close? Is he blushing?_ He looks down. _Oh __shit._ He tries not to make a big deal out of the fact that he, _Dean fucking Winchester,_ is a cat. And he is cuddling. _With Cas._

So, Dean fucking Winchester, as he apparently likes to call himself, jumps off of the blushing angel onto the motel floor. He shivers at the sudden loss of warmth that the angel's _oddly comfortable lap_ provided. He walks to the bathroom, to find that the toilet is not suitable for someone like him. _Dammit._ "Sammy, can you open the door?" he grumbles at having to ask his brother for help.

Sam laughs and goes to the front door to open it. "Does the wittle kitty have go potty?"

"I will bite you, Sam," he says, glaring at his brother. Sam opens the door, and Dean is about to walk out.

Sam laughs at the attempted glare. "Dean, you suck at glaring. It's just too_–_"

"If you say _cute_ I WILL bite the shit out of you," Dean interrupts, looking up at his brother.

"I was going to say adorable," Sam laughs. His laugh was cut short when Dean jumps up, clawing into his upper leg. Sam didn't have time to react before Dean sinks his teeth into his brother's hand, drawing blood. Dean jumps back onto the floor and calmly walks outside, leaving his brother and the angel open-mouthed and speechless.

Castiel suddenly appears beside Sam, startling him. "Are you okay, Sam?" Castiel asks worried.

"I'm fine, Cas. He just ... he bit me. That little_–_"

Castiel interrupted him with a fearful look. "Sam. Did he draw blood?"

"Yeah, just a little... What is it, Cas?" Sam asked a bit scared, because the angel never had a look like that. Castiel circled the hunter and studied him, making Sam shiver.

"Cas? Castiel!"

"I am sorry, Sam. I must leave. I shall return with answers." And then he was gone, leaving Sam clutching his hand, scared.

Meanwhile, outside near some bushes... "What the hell. How do I use this body?" Dean asked aloud, pondering just what the hell to do. "Okay. I got this." He tries to remember what cats do, and he successfully went to the bathroom on his own as a cat. Feeling proud of himself, he trotted back into the motel._ Hmm, where's Cas? Wait, why do I care?_ He nudged the door with his head until it clicked shut. He turned around and saw Sam sitting at the table, bandaging his hand. "Hey, Sammy? How's your hand?" Dean asked, genuinely worried and curious. Sam just glared at him, making Dean all the more curious. He jumps onto the table to get a better look and his jaw drops.

On the table were several bloody bandages, and Sam was putting a new one on his injured hand. "Shit, Sam. I didn't mean to bite that hard. Still getting used to being a cat, I guess. Sam?"

Sam sighs before talking. "It's fine, just please don't do that again. I think you freaked out Cas, or something. He kinda freaked me out a little."

Dean looked up from the mess on the table. "What do you mean 'freaked out Cas?'"

"I don't know, he just looked at me like he was scared when I told him that you bit me."

"Oh."

"Then he asked if you drew blood, obviously you did," he said showing Dean his hand.

"Oops," Dean said, worried.

"Yeah, oops. Then he just left saying he'll 'return with answers,'" Sam said, imitating the angel's gravelly voice, which Dean saw as amusing.

He tried to hide a laugh by saying, "well, I guess we'll have to wait until he 'returns.'" He too imitated the angel, which made the brothers laugh.

Suddenly Castiel opens the door, walks in, and turns to close it. Both Sam and Dean stared in shock that the angel actually used the door for once. "Did you just use the door?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean. Was that not what you always ask of me?"

_He did that ... for me? Because of me? What else has he done that I, so easily, overlooked?_ Dean was so lost in thought, thinking about everything that the angel did solely for the hunter, that he didn't hear his brother calling his name.

"DEAN!"

"Does he do this often?" Castiel asked Sam.

"Sometimes... Dean!" _Dammit._ "PIE!" That got his attention.

"Huh? What?"

"Dude, I've been calling your name for two minutes. What were you thinking about, anyway?"

Dean glances at the angel, then looks down at his paws. "Nothing. What's up, Cas?"

Sam pretended not to notice when Dean glanced at Castiel, figuring that his brother was thinking, hard, about the angel. They both looked at him expectantly.

"Well, I went to talk to the witch."

"And?" both hunters asked simultaneously.

Castiel looked down as he gave the bad news, "the spell might be contagious."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to end it there, but there'll be more soon!**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. And for the follows! Please review, guys! It would mean the world to me!**

**Hope you liked this chapter, C:  
**


	5. Dammit, Dean

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, guys. I was a bit busy. Here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews and follows, makes me happy C:**

* * *

**Chapter V: Dammit, Dean**

"Contagious? What- what do you mean 'contagious'?" Sam exclaimed, looking horrified at Castiel.

"It is capable of being transmitted by_–_"

"We know what contagious means, Cas. He meant what could happen?" Dean interrupted the angel.

"The witch said that the bite could cause the same effect on _you,_" Castiel said, deliberately ignoring Dean for interrupting him for about the thousandth time. Castiel glanced at Dean to see his hurt expression. _Why does he look like that? Did my ignoring him hurt him? Humans and their emotions._

"I'm gonna turn into a cat?" Sam asked looking very sad, like a lost little puppy.

"It's not so bad, Sammy," Dean tried to cheer up his big little brother.

"Wait, you said '_might_ be contagious.' Maybe it wont happen!" Sam was already excited by the idea that he wouldn't wake up as a freaking cat.

"Yes, Sam. But there is still a possibility that you may transform into a cat," Castiel said, hoping Sam would understand that it could still happen.

"Maybe I'll get lucky!" Sam said hopefully.

_With what I've learned about 'luck,' which Sam and Dean do not possess in situations such as these, Sam will most likely be affected by the bite, _Castiel thought. Dean was thinking basically the same thing as the angel, so both of them laughed at Sam's optimism.

"It's possible!" Sam tried to believe, but when the two wouldn't stop laughing, he couldn't help but join in.

"Well, at least it's only temporary," Dean said after the laughter stopped.

"Yeah, well, what now?" Sam asked looking down at his hand.

Dean looked at his brother, then to his hand, "I dunno, Sam."

"I suggest stocking up on supplies for the coming week," Castiel added, then calmly walked out of the door and shut it behind him.

_Wow. He used the door. Again._ That made Dean smile to himself.

Sam saw the small smile on his brother's furry features, and couldn't stop the little chuckle that escaped. Immediately, the smile went away as Dean glared at his brother.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"You know _exactly_ what that was for," Sam retorted.

"Whatever, I'm taking a nap," Dean grumbled, jumping off the table, climbing and laying down on the bed.

"Yeah, you do that."

Suddenly, Castiel returned with handfuls of animal supplies.

Dean jumped up, back arched and fur sticking straight up. "Dammit, Cas!"

Sam started laughing, "shouldn't you be used to that already, Dean?"

Dean was about to yell at Sam, but when he glanced at the angel, he couldn't form words or look away. _Is ... is Cas smiling?_ Indeed, the angel had a small smile on his normally neutral face. And Dean thought it was _absolutely adorable._ He was so entranced that he didn't even bother to scold himself for calling the angel adorable.

"Uh, Dean?" Sam tried, to no avail, to get his brother to stop staring at Castiel.

Even after Castiel stopped smiling, Dean was still lost in thought. _Wow._ He just kept repeating that single word, over and over and over, in his mind. _I just ... I can't look away. That smile, those eyes._

While Dean was distracted, Sam glanced at Castiel and awkwardly whispered, "uh, I think I'm gonna leave, Cas. Have fun..." and promptly walked out of the motel, grabbing Dean's car keys.

Castiel had barely any time to react, or think, with the hunter staring at him like that. "Dean? Are you alright?" the angel asked the hunter.

When Castiel spoke in that gravelly voice that Dean won't admit he loves, he was ripped from his thoughts. He noticed that he was staring at Castiel, and quickly looked away in embarrassment. When he looked around the room, avoiding any and all eye-contact from the angel, he found that his brother was nowhere in sight. To, thankfully, change the subject, the hunter said, "where's Sammy?"

Castiel was surprised when his voice broke the hunter's concentration. He was kind of upset when Dean looked away, though. _Why does it feel so strange for him to not look at me?_ Now the angel was lost in thought, thinking about Dean and, well ... just Dean. _What does it even mean that, in my opinion, Dean is a beautiful human. The most beautiful, in fact._

When Dean finally looked at the angel, he could tell he was thinking hard about something. He focused on his tightly knit eyebrows, the contemplating expression, and then the electric blue eyes. They just stood there, god knows how long, staring at each other, completely drowned in their own thoughts.

Dean's concentration broke first, confused at the tense silence. "Uh, Cas? You okay?" he asked the angel.

Castiel jumped at Dean's words, startled by the sudden noise. "Yes, Dean. I am fine," the angel answered with a head tilt. "Are you okay, Dean?"

Dean cleared his throat looking away, awkwardly trying to avoid the fact that they had been staring at each other. "Yeah, Cas. Where's Sammy?"

"Sam left, he said to 'have fun?'"

_Dammit, Sammy._ "Did he say where he went?"

"No."

_Okay, then._

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"I believe we have matters that need to be discussed," Castiel asked, looking anywhere but at Dean.

_I__s Cas ... avoiding eye contact? _"What is it, Cas?"

"I just need to understand a few things, Dean."

"Like what?" Dean asked warily.

"Well, why is it that you stare at me, and then act like you weren't?"

"Uh..."

"And why is it that when I stare at you, you ask whether I'm okay?"

"Well..."

"And why does Sam keep laughing at you when he sees that you're staring at me?"

"Damn, Cas." _Shit, what am I supposed to say?_

"I am not leaving without answers, Dean," Castiel said, staring intently at the hunter.

Dean was confused at the sudden change in attitude from the angel. _First he stares, then he avoids eye contact, and now he's keeping eye contact? __Angels. _"Well, Cas_–_"

"And don't you dare try lying to me. I want straight answers. As you say, no bullshitting," The angel interrupted.

_Damn._ "Okay, you want full honesty, Cas?"

"Yes please, Dean."

_Shit, this is gonna be awkward as hell. _"I was ... staring at you because ... well, when you smiled, _it was __beautiful."_ He mumbled those last words, looking away awkwardly. "And when you look at me, I feel all warm inside, and I don't wanna acknowledge it so I change the subject," he said, voice still quiet.

Castiel just stood there, listening, surprised at not just the honesty, but the actual realization that Dean may care more than he wants to admit.

"And Sammy, just likes to point it out, that he knows more than I want him to know. That he knows it all. He's smart, my brother, he notices everything," he continued, actually liking the feeling of talking to the angel, not that he'd ever admit it. "And I'm sorry, Cas," he said, daring to look over at the angel. Castiel tilted his head in question, and Dean just couldn't help but smile at it.

"What are you sorry about, Dean?"

"Everything, Cas. Everything you've ever done, all the times you've died for me, and I don't even think I've ever thanked you. Not once have I noticed how much you've done for my brother and me. So, thank you, Cas. For everything."

"Dean..." Castiel breathes, almost inaudible.

Dean was about to continue, but he stopped, feeling strange. Castiel noticed the change in the cat's body language, "what's wrong, Dean?"

"I dunno, I feel weird." He gets up wanting some water, but before he can jump down from the bed, he starts getting dizzy.

"Maybe you should lay down, Dean," Castiel told the hunter.

"Nah, I'm fine, Cas. Just a little dizzy. I'm fi_–_" and he falls off the bed.

Castiel is suddenly next to Dean, kneeling down next to him. He lets out a gasp and blushes.

"I'm okay. I'm good." _Wait a minute. Holy fucking shit, I'm naked. _He quickly grabs the blanket from the bed and drapes it over his unclothed, _human,_ body. "I'm human! Holy shit. Cas, I'm not a cat anymore!" he exclaimed when he noticed that he changed back.

Castiel notices that he's still kneeling beside Dean. He moves to get up, but is stopped by Dean's firm grip on his shoulder. Dean pulls him down, not caring that under that thin blanket, he is completely naked.

"Dean?" Once the angel is close enough, Dean pulls him into a hug. Castiel moves back, surprised.

"Sorry... I should put some clothes on..." Dean said awkwardly. He gets up, careful to keep the blanket from falling. He grabs his clothes from the floor and goes into the hotel bathroom to put them on. When he comes out of the bathroom, he sees that the angel is still there, much to his surprise. He smiles at Castiel, and goes to sit next to him on the bed. "So, where were we?"

"I believe you had just thanked me for everything," Castiel replied smiling.

"Oh yeah. So, thank you," Dean said returning the smile.

"You are welcome, Dean," Castiel said with a small laugh, that Dean found _cute. __Damn it. Well... no. It was adorable._

"I also wanted to thank you, Dean. Before I was assigned to pull you from hell, I never thought about what it would be like to feel like this."

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"If my understanding of human emotions is correct, then I believe I have developed feelings for you, Dean."

"Damn, Cas. I think I have to.." Dean said, surprising himself at the expression of emotion.

Castiel smiled again, and Dean couldn't help but stare, _again_. _Beautiful,_ Dean thought, smiling.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, breaking Dean's thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think my smile is beautiful?"

Dean thought for a moment, wanting both to deny it and to admit it. "No," he said simply. The angel's smile faded, and he looked down. Dean cupped his cheek and turned his face so they were eye to eye. "I think _you're _beautiful." Then he leaned forward and captured the angel's lips in a passionate, yet heated kiss.

Surprised by the sudden display of affection, Castiel pulled back.

"Shit, Cas. I'm sorry_–_"

"No, Dean. You don't have to apologize. It's just that I'm so ... new to all of this."

"I can show you, Cas. Would you like that?" Dean said softly.

"Yes," Castiel replied, the smile returning.

"Simply beautiful," Dean said grinning. That grin turned into a yawn, and he stretched, feeling tired.

"Are you tired, Dean?"

"Yeah, just a little. I think I'm still feeling like a friggin' cat." He turned and laid down on the bed, with the angel still sitting there looking down at him. "I know angels don't need sleep, but ..."

"Yes, Dean. I will stay," Castiel said.

Dean sat up and started removing the angel's trench coat. He then threw it onto Sam's bed and leaned back on his. Castiel laughed at that, then laid down next to Dean. They both stared up at the ceiling awkwardly. "This feels weird," Dean said, breaking the silence.

"Do you want me to leave?" Castiel asked him.

"No, just..." He turned on his side, facing Castiel. He frowned, _still weird._ "Lay like me, Cas," Dean said. Castiel does as the hunter says, and Dean puts his arm around him so they're spooning. "Much better... Wait a minute," Dean said sitting up. He grabs the blanket and pulls it up over the two of them, putting his arm back around the angel.

"Perfect," both the angel and hunter said at the same time. They laughed, not even caring that it was the middle of the day and they, and angel and a human, are going to sleep. Together. They both went to sleep, smiling like crazy, and finally happy that their feelings were finally out there.

* * *

**Another A/N: ****Ooh, cuddling. Next we will see if the spell is indeed contagious. And what will Sam do when he sees Dean and Castiel spooning? Hmm...**


	6. Ahh Moose?

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, guys! I had a busy few weeks. I'll try to update weekly.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter VI: Ahh ... Moose?**

It's barely getting late when Sam comes back to the motel. He just assumed they needed to talk, about ... _things? I mean, there's the staring, the blushing, awkward silences... Agh, I'm getting tired of this. If Dean doesn't admit that he has feelings for Cas, hell, I'm gonna tell the poor guy myself. I hope I'm not interrupting anything,_ Sam thinks as he unlocks the motel door. _I don't hear anything... God, if this is an awkward silence ..._ "What the hell." _Shit, was that out loud?_

He just stands there in the doorway, wondering, _am I hallucinating? Oh my god, the spell _is _contagious, and I'm hallucinating._

"You're not hallucinating, Sam," Castiel suddenly said, quiet not to wake the sleeping hunter.

Sam let out the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding, "oh, good." _How did he know what I was thinking? __Wait a minute..._ "Uhm, please tell me you know that Dean's not a cat anymore, because if not, then that means he's_–_"

"Yes, I know. He transformed about an hour after you left..." Castiel interrupted. "And he is fully clothed," the angel added before Sam could awkwardly ask.

"Okay, good. So ..." Sam started, walking over to the table to set down his things.

"So what?" Castiel asked with a head tilt, which looked weird because he was still laying on his side.

Sam couldn't help but smirk at the familiar gesture. "How'd it go?"

"How did what go?" Castiel asked, still not fully understanding of human ... things.

Sam was beginning to get impatient because, I mean, _who wouldn't get impatient with the constant clarifying of everything._ "I would assume the two of you talked things over?" Sam asked pointing to the men in the bed.

"You would assume correct," Castiel answered as if that was the end of the conversation.

"And?"

"And what?"

_He is an angel, it's not his fault. _Sam sighed and trudged over to his bed, but stopped when he saw the trench coat. "Never mind. I can see that something happened," he said, a bit annoyed. _Oh yeah, 'he is fully clothed'. Right. Stop thinking about that! Agh!_

"Sam, are you alright?" Castiel asked seeing the somewhat disgusted expression covering the taller man's face.

"Fine, Cas. Just go back to sleep," he muttered throwing the angel's coat onto the small chair by the door.

He removed his shoes and pants, and was about to say 'good night', but stopped when he saw that Castiel was asleep with a smile on his face, fingers entwined with Dean's. _How can you not smile at that?_ Sam thought. He went to lie down, feeling a little dizzy. _My head feels heavy,_ Sam thought, resting his head on the pillow. He dismissed it as being tired and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning ...

Dean woke up first, smiling as he felt the warmth of the angel next to him. He grinned to himself, remembering last night. He quietly removed himself from Castiel's grip, and headed to the bathroom. When he came back out, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Uh... Cas?" was all he could get out. When the slumbering angel didn't respond, Dean yelled, "Cas!"

Castiel jumped from his sleeping position and was immediately standing next to Dean, still half asleep. "Yes, Dean?" he asked, then followed his gaze. What he saw woke him up fairly quickly._  
_

Laying on Sam's bed was something huge and furry. It was covered in the blanket, but both Dean and Castiel had an idea of what it was, and why it was there. They looked at each other, before speaking at the same time, "it was contagious." They looked back at the sleeping animal, who they figured to be Sam.

"Sam?" Dean called cautiously. When there was no answer, he said loudly, "SAM!"

The animal/hunter stirred, making a strange grunting sound. Then a grumble, "what?!"

Dean stifled a laugh before saying, "uhm, Sam? You might want to get up, now."

"What for?" Sam mumbled into the pillow.

"Dammit Sam."

"Okay, fine," Sam grumbled, before awkwardly getting off of the motel bed and standing between his and Dean's beds. "Happy? Now what is it?" _Holy shit, now I know I'm not THIS tall, _he thought before looking down at his body. What came out of his mouth was somewhere between a roar and a moo.

"I'M A MOOSE!" Sure enough, Sam Winchester was standing there, covered in thick brown fur, complete with massive antlers.

"No shit, MOOSE," Dean teased.

"Shut up, I could do some pretty bad damage with these things," Sam retorted, lunging forward, antlers at Dean's chest. Sam pushed his older brother back slightly, which kind of scared him, although Dean would never admit to the intimidation.

"Why'd you have to go and bite me?!" Sam whined, backing up. "Now what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Well, there's not really much you can do, Sam, besides wait until the spell wears off," Castiel answered.

"Hey, mine didn't last that long, maybe yours won't either," Dean said for Sam's benefit, because, _I'll be damned if I piss him_ _off._

Sam sighed before speaking, "I guess. But seriously, I'm a freaking moose in a motel, what the hell am I supposed to do?"_  
_

Dean looked at the angel, who looked back at him, and smiled. "I'm pretty sure Cas here can help with that," Dean said, placing a hand on Castiel's lower back. The angel shivered at the touch and tried to cover it up by clearing his throat. Dean felt the shiver, and an idiotic grin appeared on his face.

"I can. Where would you like to go, Sam?" Castiel said, moving closer to the moose/hunter.

Sam noticed the shiver, and rolled his moose eyes at Dean's grin. He made a weird rumbling noise deep in his throat, that was supposed to be a groan. When they heard the sound, Dean and Castiel laughed, making Sam roll his eyes again. "Don't laugh, this is your fault!" Sam exclaimed, pointing a foot at his brother.

Ignoring his brother's accusation, Dean says, "the angel asked you a question, Sam." Castiel looked over at Dean, expecting to see a serious face, but he saw a grin that didn't go with his words.

"I don't care, just somewhere I can stay," Sam answered.

Castiel nodded and said, "I know the perfect place." He grabbed Dean's hand, put his other on Sam's back, and they vanished from the motel room.

When Sam regained his balance, him and Dean looked at the new environment.

Dean was stunned at the sheer beauty of this place. He stole a glance at the angel at his side still clinging to his hand. When Dean saw the expression of joy on Castiel's face, the glance turned into a stare. "So beautiful," Dean whispered so that only the angel could hear.

"Yes, I enjoy coming here to contemplate things. We're in_–_"

"I wasn't talking about the scenery, Cas," Dean interrupted, words heavy with adoration.

Castiel turned to the hunter, and stole a quick kiss, blushing furiously for showing such affection in front of Sam. Dean also blushed, feeling weird about kissing Castiel with his brother here.

Dean turned back to look at their new surroundings. In front of him was an old, log cabin, which looked oddly comfortable to the hunter. To their left was nothing but forest, trees so tall they seemed to go on forever. To their right was a small creek lined with small shrubs of different kinds.

Dean looked over at his brother, who was staring at the shrubs with wide eyes. "It looks_–_"

"beautiful," Dean interrupted.

Sam looked at his brother with the moose version of an annoyed look before saying, "DELICIOUS. I was going to say ... Never mind." He thought for a moment before saying, "damn, I'm hungry."

"Eat," Dean gestured toward the berry and flower-laden shrubs by the creek.

"I'm not gonna eat that!" Sam exclaimed.

"Dude."

"What!" Sam answered, annoyed.

"You're a moose! What do you think moose eat?!" Dean said, as if Sam should automatically know to eat _friggin' plants._

Sam looked down at his body, then sighed in defeat. He trudged over to the plants and sniffed. He nibbled both eagerly and cautiously. Suddenly, he took a huge bite or the berry covered bush. He turned back, mouth full, to the pair, and said something inaudible.

Dean and Castiel laughed before Dean said, "I'm guessing it's good?" When Sam nodded and turned back to his food, Dean said, "I'm gonna go check out the cabin, don't wander too far." Sam only grunted in reply, still munching on the plants.

Castiel led Dean to the cabin, opened the door and gestured inside. Dean stepped in followed by the slightly shorter man. Dean looked around before speaking. "Damn, Cas. Looks like a hunter's cabin." The living room was on the left, the dining room to the right. An open doorway connected the dining area to the large kitchen. In front of them was a long narrow hallway that led to the rooms and bathroom. Along the left wall of the living room was an assortment of shotguns and rifles, about 10 of them lined the wall.

"I found this place about a year ago and fixed it up to accommodate you and your brother's needs," Castiel said looking around.

"Wow, Cas. This place is perfect!"

Castiel smiled. "You haven't even seen the basement."

Dean looked eager to see this basement.

"Come on," Castiel said and grabbed Dean's hand.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, the basement! Wonder what's in there...**

**Coming up: Chapter VII: The Hunter's Sigil**


	7. The Hunter's Sigil

**A/N: So sorry for taking so long! I apologize, I've been busy. But, I'm definitely going to continue with this story.  
**

**Thanks to the help of a mystery reviewer, named "Writing Help," I'll be changing the layout of my writing. Thank you, Anon, tips help(:  
**

**Also, I'm thinking about adding in some mythology that will be fairly important... Any suggestions would be great, what should happen? Where should they go next? What other supernatural creatures should they encounter? Any characters you want to see? Y'know, things like that.  
**

**Suggestions welcome! (:**

**Enjoy! C:**

* * *

**Chapter VII: The Hunter's Sigil  
**

"What's in the basement, Cas?" Dean asked eagerly.

Castiel said nothing, to which Dean grumbled. He kept walking down the hallway, leading Dean to the first door on the left. He opens the door, and turns on the light. Ahead of them are stairs leading into the basement. They walked down the steps, and Dean was stunned. The basement opened to their right. Right in front of them, on the floor, was a huge devil's trap with a chair in the middle.

"For interrogating Demons?" Dean asked, grinning.

Castiel nodded and gestured for him to keep looking. Next to the trap, was a table with an assortment of weapons.

"What are those?" Dean asked the angel.

"Those weapons were made specifically to deliver pain to or kill all of Hell's Demons," Castiel answered.

"Like Ruby's knife," Dean said and Castiel nodded.

Dean looked on to the right side of the basement and his jaw dropped. Along the entire wall was a table. On this table was every kind of supernatural creature-killing weapon you could think of. There were simple things, like salt-filled shotguns and machetes, to more rare weapons, like witch knives and Rugaru blades. Dean was in hunter heaven. He went straight for the largest blade, picked it up and swung it.

"What's this?" he asked excitedly.

Castiel just looked at him without answering.

"Well?" Dean asked.

Castiel grabbed the blade, set it down, and said, "this, Dean, is specifically for hell hounds."

Dean just smiled wider, as if that was even possible.

Dean wanted to look at every single weapon, but something caught his eye. On the wall behind the stairs was a symbol with something engraved beneath it.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean called his angel over.

"Yes Dean?"

"What's this?" he asked pointing to the strange and unfamiliar symbol.

"It's a wall, Dean," Castiel said, slowly walking towards Dean.

Dean threw his hand up exasperatedly, "yeah, I know that! But what is this symbol? And what language is that?"

The angel looked at the wall and squinted his eyes, "there is nothing there, Dean."

"Are ... are you making a joke, Cas?" Dean asked somewhat intrigued.

"No, Dean. Are you alright?" Castiel asked worried.

"I'm fine, I just want to know what this is," Dean said, with a serious tone, gesturing to the wall.

"Dean. It is just a wall, nothing else," Castiel said, putting a hand on the hunter's shoulder.

Dean leaned into the touch, relaxing just a little, before looking up at Castiel. "But, it's there. I see it," he said looking back at the wall. He moved his hand to touch the wall, but stopped.

"Dean, what is it?" Castiel asked when he saw Dean freeze. He removed his hand from Dean's shoulder, wondering why he was seeing something that the angel couldn't.

"I don't know, Cas. My hand just got really cold," he answered. He touched the wall with his fingertips and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

"Dean?"

"Dean!"

Dean woke up to the sounds of Castiel and Sam yelling his name. He opened his eyes, but it felt like he had been staring into the sun for hours. He heard Sam breathe a sigh of relief when his eyes finally opened. His head ached something fierce and his body felt like he had just walked through a damn pool of lava.

"Are you alright, Dean?" Castiel asked worriedly.

"What happened, Cas?" Dean asked his angel.

"You kept asking about a symbol on the wall. When you touched it ..." Castiel couldn't finish. He thought something terrible had happened. He was scared for the other man's life.

"Cas said you froze and passed out," Sam finished for the sake of the angel. "He said you saw something, what was it?"

Dean tried to move to get up from wherever he was laying, but his body hurt too much. His vision still wasn't clearing up. He was starting to panic, thinking he was blind or something. "I ... I can't see! What's happening? My chest, it burns." His voice was rising in pitch scaring Castiel and Sam. "I was in a field ..."

Castiel touched the hunter's forehead with his fingertips in an attempt to heal him, but when Dean did nothing, he didn't know what to do. _I'm supposed to be his guardian angel, if I can't heal him, what worth am I?_

"Take me to the basement, Cas," Dean said so suddenly that Castiel jumped.

"Wait_–_" Sam started, but the angel and hunter were already gone. "Friggin' angels."

* * *

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Dean!"

"It's fine, Cas. Just take me to that wall."

Castiel blinked. "It is right in front of you, Dean."

"Oh." He blindly put a hand out, and Castiel helped him move it to the spot where he saw the strange symbol.

"Are you sure about this, Dean?" Castiel asked, worried that something even worse was going to happen.

"I don't now why, but yeah. It feels right," Dean said before touching his entire palm to that spot on the wall.

This time, both the angel and the hunter passed out. They opened their eyes and saw that they were in a field. But, it wasn't a normal field. Everything was white, from the grass and the trees to their pants and shoes. For some reason both Dean and Castiel were shirtless. Castiel was on his feet in a second, hand out to help Dean up. Dean grabbed it and stood.

"Uh, where's my shirt?" Dean said looking at his bare chest. He looked up to see that Castiel was staring intently at him. He saw that the angel, too, was without a shirt. And, _damn,_ was Dean impressed. After a few seconds of staring at each others' naked torsos, Dean finally spoke. "Uh, Cas?"

Castiel was knocked from his completely inappropriate thoughts as Dean spoke. He cleared his throat, something Dean found cute. Castiel blushed, and looked away, and Dean grinned like an idiot.

"This is that field I was talking about. But something's different," Dean said, changing the subject.

"What is it, Dean?" Castiel asked. He looked around for anything to tell him where they were, and he spotted a tree he had seen before... somewhere. "I have been here before."

"That's right, Cassie," said a familiar voice.

Castiel spun around nearly knocking Dean over. Immediately, Castiel went to the being and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Balthazar."

The British-accented angel hugged Castiel back. When they seperated, Balthazar waved a hand saying, "all is forgiven," with a smile. Castiel returned the smile and nodded. He walked back over to Dean and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

Balthazar saw the movement and raised an eyebrow. Dean was thankful he didn't comment on it, but that was cut short when, "I see you two got together. About damn time, am I right, Gabe?"

This time it was Dean who spun around. "Gabriel?" he gasped.

"Who were you expecting, Dean-o?" Gabriel laughed.

"The hell is going on?" Dean muttered.

"Gabriel!" Castiel shouted, surprising Dean, Gabriel and Balthazar.

"Hey, baby brother," Gabriel smiled warmly. He walked over to Castiel, and hugged him so tight, Dean got a bit jealous, but then he remembered, _they're brothers, Dean. _Gabriel snapped his fingers and an orange soda appeared in his open palm. He popped the tab and chugged.

"Is anybody gonna tell me where the hell I am and why I'm shirtless?!" Dean exclaimed.

"This is Heaven, Dean," Castiel said with a smile as he walked back over to the hyperventilating hunter.

"Why am I in heaven? Holy shit, am I dead? Did I die?! SAMMY! What about Sam, he's a friggin' moose!" Dean was freaking out thinking he had somehow died.

At the word 'moose', Gabriel spewed soda everywhere, making Castiel and Balthazar laugh. "A moose?! I've gotta see that!"

"No, Dean. You are not dead. Everything is okay," Castiel answered after his laughter had subsided. Dean let out a breath of relief.

"Did Cassie just laugh?" Balthazar asked surprised.

Dean smiled and said, "yeah, he's been doing that lately." Castiel blushed. Dean reached down to entwine their fingers.

Balthazar clapped his hands, and said, "alright. Down to business."

"Finally!" Dean exclaimed. The angels just stared at him like he had just insulted them or something. "What? I would like to know what the hell I'm doing here!"

"Well, Dean-o, where were you before you got here?" Gabriel asked the hunter. He pulled a lollipop out of his pocket, unwrapped it, and popped it into his mouth.

Castiel answered, "we were at the cabin I mentioned to you, Gabriel. We went down to the basement, when Dean said-"

"I saw some kind of symbol on the wall, but Cas couldn't see it. And there was an engraving under it, but it wasn't English," Dean stated.

"A symbol?" Gabriel asked. "Did it look like that?" he said, pointing to Dean's chest.

Dean looked down. On his chest, opposite the anti-possession tattoo, was the symbol from the wall. "What the hell?" he exclaimed and jumped back a step, as if that would remove his new body art.

"I don't see anything!" Balthazar and Castiel said in unison.

"Archangel, duh!" Gabriel said around his lollipop.

"What is this?" Dean asked, somewhat worried for his life.

"It's a sigil," Gabriel said, as if that explained everything. He put the lollipop stick into the soda can, crushed it and threw it onto the grassy ground, earning him a glare from Castiel. He snapped his fingers and the can disappeared. Castiel smiled and mouthed, "thank you."

"What kind of sigil?" Balthazar asked his archangel brother.

"It's called the Hunter's Sigil. But, it's not for just any hunter. It's only visible to archangels ... and you," Gabriel answered, pointing at Dean.

"Why me?" Dean asked.

"The story goes something like this:

'The Hunter will come along and touch the sigil created by his eternal mate,

be branded for eternity, and given the power to determine the hunted's fate.

He shall be granted immortality and the knowledge of all,

and if his mate so chooses, the bond bestowed on those who never fall.'"


	8. Oh, Prophecy

**Chapter VIII: Oh, Prophecy  
**

**_"'The Hunter will come along and touch the sigil created by his eternal mate,_**

**_be branded for eternity, and given the power to determine the hunted's fate._**

**_He shall be granted immortality and the knowledge of all,_**

**_and if his mate so chooses, the bond bestowed on those who never fall.'"_**

"And that means?" Dean asked completely lost.

"Break it down, Dean," Gabriel said, because _I really don't feel like explaining this right now._ He snapped his fingers, and in the air in front of Dean, appeared a scroll with the prophecy written on it.

Dean read it aloud once, before trying to decipher it. But, _come one, it's not that difficult,_ Gabriel thought.

"_The Hunter,_ that's me. W_ill come along and touch the sigil,_ did that. _Created by his eternal mate,_" Dean began figuring it out. He instinctively glanced over at Castiel as he said those last words. He didn't understand that part just yet. He gave a questioning look to Gabriel, who had pulled out a chocolate bar and was munching on it.

Gabriel looked up to see Dean looking at him. "Use your context clues, Dean! Your _eternal mate? Created by?_ Who made the house the way it is?" he said, gesturing to Castiel.

Castiel blushed, which made Dean blush, too.

"Okay." Dean began again. "_Be branded for eternity,_ I'm guessing it's the friggin' tattoo here." Dean said pointing to his chest. "_And given the power to determine the hunted's fate._ I don't understand. What does that mean?" he asked the archangel.

"Uh, that's kinda hard to explain," Gabriel answered, mouth full of chocolate. He thought for a moment. "It basically means that you are capable of killing any supernatural creature. Like, any creature whatsoever."

"Uhm, can't I already do that?" Gabriel just laughed, chocolate crumbs flying. Dean looked around. "What?" Castiel and Balthazar looked just as confused as Dean. Castiel was staring at Gabriel with a head tilt.

When the archangel's laughter subsided, he simply said, "no," and laughed some more.

_Friggin' angels,_ thinks Dean. "Care to elaborate, Gabriel?"

"You can't just kill whatever you want, Dean, you need weapons or spells, or whatever. This _power_ allows you to kill, revive, torture, whatever tickles your pickle, at simply a whim," Gabriel explains.

"Oh." That was all Dean could say.

Gabriel walked over to the hunter, patted his shoulder, and gave him a mock sympathetic look. "That's why the word _Hunter_ is capitalized."

Dean shoved him and walked around the floating scroll. It turned and faced him wherever he stood. He kept reading. "_He shall be granted immortality..._" his voice faltered at the last word. His body tensed.

Castiel walked up to Dean and held his hand, entwining their fingers. He smiled at his lover.

Dean relaxed when Castiel grabbed his hand and smiled. He took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and continued. "_And the knowledge of all,_" he paused to see if anyone would explain.

While Dean was reading, Castiel looked back at Gabriel and they had a mental conversation. _Does that mean..._

_Yes, _Gabriel answered, nodding with sincere sympathy this time.

Dean noticed the mental conversation, and waited for an explanation.

Gabriel looked like he didn't want to answer, but he did. "If you proceed with this, you'll know everything there is to know about every single supernatural creature there is."

Dean saw the hesitation and thought, _what are they not telling me?_ He decided to ask Castiel later. "Okay, awesome. _And if his mate so chooses,"_ he looked at Castiel by his side and they smiled at each other. He continued, _"the bond bestowed on those who never fall ..._ which means?" When no one answered, he looked around at the three angels, confused.

Balthazar and Gabriel began laughing hysterically and Castiel was blushing so hard and avoiding any eye-contact whatsoever.

"Uh, what am I missing here?" Dean asked no one in particular. He just hoped someone would clarify.

Castiel blushed even harder, if that was possible. Gabriel was laughing so hard he fell over and Balthazar could barely stand.

Dean waited for the laughter to subside, which was a while. Finally, Gabriel stood and answered.

"It means you two," he said, pointing to Castiel and Dean. "Get to ... bond." The pause was to add dramatic effect, or so the archangel thought.

"Yes," Gabriel answered Dean's unasked question. He walked over to the somewhat uncomfortable hunter, and leaned in to whisper. "_Bond is another word for 'mate'._"

It took a few seconds to get what the archangel meant, but Dean figured it out. His eyes widened, and Gabriel laughed. "Oh" was all the hunter could get out.

"Ah, I think that's covers it all, don't ya think, Balthy?" Gabriel asked the angel as he walked over to him.

"Yeah, I should think so, Gabe. Let's give them some space, shall we?" Balthazar answered. And with that, they vanished.

Castiel was still quietly staring at his feet, as if they were the most interesting things ever to come into existence. Dean walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"_And if his mate so **chooses**..._" He smiled at his lover.

Castiel looked up at the hunter and couldn't help but smile back.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to, okay, Cas?"

Castiel's smile widened, and he went forward and pressed a quick kiss to Dean's lips."Back to the cabin?" the angel asked the hunter.

Dean nodded and entwined his fingers with Castiel's. And they vanished.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the wait guys. It wasn't supposed to be this much time between chapters. Been a bit busy with school.**

**Anyway... Hope you peoples liked this chapter, sorry for it being so short. I'll update soon! Don't worry.**

**And, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Makes me so happy, C:**


	9. Oh, Shit, Angels

**A/N: Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated.**

**So sorry for the wait, I've been super busy. But, no worries, I plan on updating every week or every other week.**

**Either way, the wait won't be that long.**

**Reviews are appreciated, thanks guys, C:**

* * *

**Chapter IX: Oh, shit. Angels.**

Dean and Castiel pop back into the cabin, startling the napping moose, who made a very unusual sound.

"Care to tell me what that little silent exchange between you and Gabe was, Cas?" Dean asks, ignoring the confused look Sam was giving the both of them.

"Not now, Dean," Castiel answers walking towards one of the bedrooms.

Dean followed and grabbed his hand before he could shut the door. "Cas..."

"_Not now."_ That was Castiel's reply before shrugging his shoulders, mouthing the word "sorry" and closing the door.

_Friggin' angels._

"What's wrong Dean? What happened?" Sam asked Dean, concern filling his voice, as he saw his older brother's upset expression.

"In a nutshell, I am _The Hunter,_ which means I will know everything about everything, I will have the power to kill, torture, and revive whatever creature I want, and somehow become immortal, by a means which Castiel will not explain."

After a while of staring at his brother, open-mouthed, Sam cleared his throat. "Okay."

"Okay? OKAY? That's it!?" Dean exclaimed. And all hell breaks loose. All the thoughts in Dean's mind just came out in a rush. "I didn't ask for this! I don't want immortality! I'm just me, just Dean! I'm only human, what the hell am I supposed to do 'with the knowledge of all'?! And my 'eternal mate'? What the hell does that mean?! This is gonna change everything, Sam! If I become immortal, then what happens to you?! I can't do this, Sam. I can't become immortal and leave you behind! I'm tired of being Heaven's pawn, and now I'm supposed to become **_Th_****_e Hunter!_**We barely survive with our own ways together, and now they expect me to leave you and become immortal? IMMORTAL, Sam! I was glad being able to live one human life, for fucks sakes! And then there's the secret that Cas is keeping from me! I saw that little exchange of some sort of angelic communication. There's something he's not telling me, Sam! Fuck, I didn't ask for this!" He inhaled and exhaled several times, trying to regain his composure.

With all the yelling, Castiel came into the room, unbeknownst to the hunters. He just stood there, a little hurt by the things Dean was saying. _Does he not want to be my mate? Does he not want to be with me?_ He made a small sound, like a whimper, too quiet for Dean to hear. But not for Sam in his moose form.

Sam turned towards the sound, and gave the best apologetic look he could muster, being a moose and all.

Dean saw the movement and the expression on his brother's animal features. He turned around to see Castiel, who was on the verge of tears. "Cas.. I_–_"

Castiel vanished without a word. Hurt and confused, he went to the only place he knew he could at a time like this.

* * *

Gabriel was sitting in his area of Heaven, munching on a chocolate bar. He was in a room, much like an apartment building. There was a couch, a coffee table, and a dining table with a couple of chairs in the corner.

A flutter of wings, and a small thump, and "Castiel!" Gabriel exclaimed happily. Then he saw the hurt on his brother's face. "Castiel, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do, Gabriel. I think Dean is too overwhelmed by what happened today. It seems as if he does not want to be my mate," Castiel said sadly, looking down.

Gabriel put a hand on Castiel's shoulder and led him to the couch. They sat down, Castiel, in his usual contemplating pose, sitting on the edge of the cushion, elbows on his knees, hands clasped between them, and Gabriel sitting criss-crossed facing his brother.

They talked. For a while, Gabriel calming his brother down.

"I think he is overwhelmed, he has all the right to be. Just give him some time to think, and he will come to you."

"What about the trials? What about the immortality?" Castiel said, looking up at the archangel.

"What about it?"

"He obviously does not want it, Gabriel. He said so himself." Castiel looked back down at his hands. "I can't ask for him to do this, brother. He has his own sibling to think about." He looked up, and around to his brother. "What will happen to Sam if Dean becomes immortal? Dean will not leave his brother, you know this."

"Ah, now don't you worry about our moose-y, okay? I've got that covered," Gabriel said with a wink and a bite of chocolate.

"What do you mean?"

Gabriel stood, and Castiel followed. "Don't worry about it, Castiel. I will deal with the brother. You need to talk things over with Dean. I have a feeling he and Sam already talked enough to cool him down. Plus it's getting late."

"Since when does an archangel care if it's getting late?" Castiel wondered aloud.

Gabriel simply laughed and snapped his fingers and the mock-apartment was empty.

* * *

Back at the cabin, Sam had calmed Dean down a bit. They talked for hours. After Castiel left, Dean broke down, nearly to tears himself. he felt ashamed for saying such things, but he was so overwhelmed. _That was too much, too much for one day. For one man to handle._ How does one handle all of that information? And, not to mention the fact that Castiel was hiding something from him. He felt betrayed, much like when he found out that Castiel had been working with Crowley that one time.

"You know him, Dean. He'll come back, after talking to Gabriel or something. You guys will talk it out, and everything will be okay. You just need to explain yourself, and I'm sure he will do the same."

Dean was thankful for his brother. He could always get him out of these moods. _He knows just what to say. He's right._ "You're right, Sam. Okay. I'll just wait for him to come back. Hopefully it'll be sometime today."

As if on cue, Castiel suddenly appears, with Gabriel at his side.

"Well speak of the devil..." Sam says, before realizing what he had said. "Ah, bad saying. Anyway_–"_

"Hey there, moose-y. Dean-o, Cas, I will take Sam out for a little while. You two," he said, gesturing to the couple, "need to ... _bond."_ He snickered, and him and Sam were gone.

* * *

"What the hell, Gabriel?" Sam yelled as he was transported to Gabriel's little mock-apartment.

"Make yourself at home, you'll be here for a while," Gabriel chuckled. He walked over to a mini fridge and pulled out an orange soda, his favorite. He popped the tab and chugged.

"What do you mean? Where is here?" Sam asked looking around.

Gabriel spread his arms. "Welcome to my little corner of Heaven," he smiled.

"What's going on, Gabriel?" Sam demanded.

"Calm down, Sammy. All in good time."

"Don't. Call. Me. Sammy!"

"Sorry, moose," the archangel snickered.

Sam huffed. "Whatever. Would you at least tell me what is going on with Dean? What is this prophecy he's talking about?"

Gabriel explained all that he was allowed, but that still left out a lot of the story. Of course, Sam was still wanting to know more, but for now it had to be enough. It was at least enough to hold the young hunter until he returned to their cabin.

* * *

Back at the cabin...

Dean stood slowly and faced Castiel. "Cas..."

Castiel shuffled over to Dean, looking down.

Dean put a hand on his lover's cheek, and made Castiel face him. "Cas, I'm so sorry for saying those things. I was just_–"_

"I know, Dean. It is okay," Castiel grabbed the Hunter's hand and kissed him slowly, lovingly.

"Oh, Cas," Dean breathed.

Castiel stepped back and Dean stepped forward.

"If you would like, I will tell you everything I know about The Hunter's prophe_–"_

Castiel's words were cut short by a kiss. "Not now, Cas," Dean smirked. "Now, how about that bonding, eh Cas?" Dean grinned.

Castiel blushed, "Dean..."

"I'm kidding, Cas. Whenever you're ready," Dean smiled.

Castiel smiled back and, still hand-in-hand with Dean, began walking around the couch to the hallway. He led Dean all the way to the back of the cabin, to a door on the left. He opens it, and inside is the hugest master bedroom Dean has ever seen.

In the far corner, opposite the door, is a huge king size bed with black sheets and comforter. The pillows, Dean noticed, are the same shade of blue as the angel's tie. On either side is a small nightstand, each with a small black lamp. In the other corner, to the right is a beige chair, the same color as Castiel's trench coat, with a tall, white lamp next to it.

Castiel walks to the bed as Dean closes and locks the door behind them.

Dean turns around to possibly the most arousing sight ever. Castiel is undressing, the trench coat, suit jacket, and dress shoes he always wears already in a heap on the chair. Dean walks over to Castiel, just as he is about to remove his tie. "Let me," he breathes. The Hunter grabs the tie and begins to remove it, being painfully slow, making the angel whimper. After he slides it off and throws it onto the pile of clothes, he moves for the buttons of Castiel's dress shirt. One by one, the buttons are undone and Dean slides the shirt off of Castiel's trembling torso.

"You're shaking," Dean says as he grips the angel's hips and pulls him closer. He kisses him slowly, passionately.

At Dean's touch, Castiel's heart rate got faster and faster. He isn't used to these feelings, but damn, he enjoys them.

The kisses move down, tracing Castiel's jawline to his neck, and his breathing got quicker. The angel was coming undone. Then, much to his surprise, the kisses moved further down. Dean places tiny kisses all the way down Castiel's chest, down to his pants. Kneeling, the Hunter begins to undo the angel's belt. Once the belt is off and added to the pile of clothes, Dean moves to undo his lover's pants. Castiel gasps and Dean grins.

Castiel is so taken aback by all of these new feelings, that he moves away from Dean. "I ... I can't. I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean stood and took the angel's hand. "Hey, it's okay. I told you, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Castiel smiled and kissed his lover. "I love you, Dean."

"And, I love you, Castiel," Dean smiled.

Castiel giggled at the use of his full name. He let go of Dean's hand, removed his pants, and tossed them onto the chair.

Dean started to take off his shoes, and set them next to the lamp. Castiel walked over to the Hunter and grabbed the hem of his shirt. He pulled it over Dean's head. Dean was so surprised and turned on that he grabbed the angel's hips once more and kissed him fiercely. That just about finished Castiel. The things this heavenly being was feeling completely clouded his mind. He mimicked Dean's earlier movements and removed his belt and pants, adding them to the pile of clothes.

Castiel stood slowly, kissing up Dean's torso, finally standing. Dean growled and pushed Castiel onto the bed with Castiel pulling him down on top of him. Dean smiled, and pushed his hips into his lover, earning a very unangelic moan from the being. They could feel each other getting harder with every moment, every breath, every touch. Castiel snapped his fingers and they were under the covers. Dean reached down, caressing his lover's lean, pale body, stopping just short of where Castiel wanted it the most. The Hunter moved his hand back up to the angel's chest. Castiel whimpered and Dean chuckled at the angel's want, his need.

Dean turned towards the nightstand. "Time for bed," Dean laughed and turned off the small black lamp.

Castiel let out a very frustrated huff and crossed his arms, making Dean laugh harder.

Dean turned to face his lover and kissed him. "Good night, Cas."

Castiel sighed. "Good night, Dean."

* * *

**I'll be uploading the next chapter pretty soon, don't worry guys(:**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews, keeps me going. C:**


	10. The Archangel and The Moose

**Chapter X: The Archangel and The Moose  
**

Meanwhile, in the archangel's mock-apartment...

"No, Gabriel, I will not eat your stupid candy!"

"Come onnn! Just one!"

"NO."

"Why not?"

"If you couldn't see, I'm a moose!"

"So, what, that means you can't eat candy?"

"No! It'd probably kill me, do you want to kill me, Gabriel?"

"No..."

"Okay then. Stop asking."

"Fine." He snapped, and the large bag of sour cherry candies disappeared.

Gabriel walked back to his spot on the couch and sat, crossing his arms and huffing in defeat. Sam chuckled at the archangel's kid-like behavior, which made the being glance at the moose. He smirked, and they both began laughing. When the laughter was over, Sam looked down.

"Sam?" Gabriel asked, concerned.

"It's been a while since I've laughed like that," Sam said, voice heavy.

"Well, you deserve it. After all I've learned about what happened while I was gone, you should have a break. Laugh it out, y'know?"

Sam looked up and met Gabriel's eyes "Yeah, how did you get back? I mean, Lucifer killed you."

Gabriel smirked, an unusual twinkle in his eyes. "Trickster, remember?" he said with a smile.

Sam trotted over to the archangel, and sat on the floor next to him. "What took you so long?" he asked, laying his head next to Gabriel's feet. "It's been years. Where were you?"

Gabriel smiled at the young human-turned-animal and leaned down to pet his head. Sam leaned into the touch. The archangel sighed. "I went to try and find God. Or at least find Joshua."

Sam looked up at him and almost poked out his eye with his antlers. They laughed for a bit, but Sam was still curious. "What for?" he asked.

Gabriel sat back and looked up. "I guess I was looking for answers. A way to get on the right path."

Sam nodded. "Do you know everything that happened?"

Gabriel closed his eyes. "Yes."

One word. Filled with so many emotions. He knows. _He knows everything. Of course, he's a friggin' archangel._ _Which means h__e knows about Castiel's god-phase. He knows about Castiel breaking my 'wall'. Damn._

"Godstiel. Ha. Yeah, I know all about Castiel's whole 'god-phase'."

Sam stayed quiet.

"Haven't got around to talking to him about it." Gabriel sighed. "I know about Purgatory, and his idea to stay there as penance for his actions." He laughed, but it was strained. "Crazy ass angel."

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"He killed my family. Our family. It was anarchy up here." He paused. "Still is." He was quiet for another moment. "He was just doing what he thought was right, I suppose."

"Yeah, but, still..." Sam said quietly.

"Still, I forgive him. He is my brother after all. The closest I've ever been to another angel." Gabriel smiled. "I guess I should tell him that, huh?"

Sam nodded and attempted a shrug, but it turned into a strange shudder. They laughed, both relieved that the too-serious talk was finally over.

"Why a moose?" Sam wondered.

"Isn't that what the King of Hell calls you?" Gabriel laughed.

"Yeah, but why?"

"I dunno, why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Ah, I'd rather not."

They laughed again.

"So, can I go back now?" Sam asked the archangel.

Gabriel looked a little hurt, but before Sam could see it, he put on his trademark trickster smirk. "Nah, they're about to have sex." He waited for the horrified expression to cross over Sam's moose face. And he was not disappointed.

"AH. Gabriel! I did not want to know that!" Sam did indeed look horrified.

Gabriel laughed, "just kidding. They're still talking."

"Dammit, Gabriel," Sam exhaled.

He smirked. "I just wanted to see your face."

Sam sighed. "I'm tired." He yawned.

"You can crash here," Gabriel offered, "if you want to."

Sam looked around. "Uh, sure." He looked up at the archangel and smiled. "That would be nice." He laid his head down, smile still there. Pretty soon, the young hunter was fast asleep.

Gabriel smiled, a genuine smile. He hasn't smiled like that in a long time. He stayed there, looking at Sam, just looking. "Good night, Sam." He laid down on the couch. "I guess a little sleep couldn't hurt," he thought out loud, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning...

Gabriel was the first to wake up, mainly because he doesn't need sleep, being an archangel and all. He looked around for familiar antlers, still laying down, but he didn't see Sam anywhere. He quickly sat up, worried because he didn't see the big lumbering moose anywhere in his little corner of Heaven. "Sam!" he calls out.

From next to the couch, "what," Sam mumbles.

"Sam?" Gabriel gets up from the comfy couch and looks where Sam was last night. And a smile slowly spreads across his trickster features. He snaps and in his hand appears some clothes and a pair of boots.

"What do you want, Gabriel?" Sam mutters, eyes still closed.

"I'd rather not say... but, I think you want what I have," Gabriel smirks.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks, eyes opening. He looks up at the smirking archangel and is immediately uncomfortable. Gabriel tosses the clothes at the hunter, who looks on confused. Sam looks down at his body expecting to see a moose's body, but instead sees a very human, very _naked _body. He screams a very unmanly scream, which makes Gabriel laugh. He uses the clothes to cover what he can, and grumbles under his breath.

"What was that? _Thank you, Gabriel, you amazing archangel-slash-trickster-slash-pagan god, for these clothes to cover my naked, _chiseled, _body?_ Oh, you're welcome, Sammy." Gabriel smiled.

"Thanks, Gabriel," Sam grumbles.

Gabriel laughs. "Fine, I'll turn around so you can, _unfairly_, cover your naked body." He turns around, "I suppose that's fine, since I already got a good look before you woke up." And he laughs again.

Behind Gabriel, Sam is trying to quickly put on his boxers. Next comes the pants. He pulls them up, reaches for the zipper, and nothing. "Dammit." He takes them off, turns them around, and tries again, succeeding. Then the shirt, which ends up being inside out. "Dammit," he says again, taking off the shirt. In a few minutes, Sam is fully clothed. "Okay."

Gabriel turns around, "ah, much better, eh?" He walks over to the taller man. "Hey, uh, there's something I need to talk to Castiel about, and I could use your help."

Sam nodded, "okay, what do you need my help with?"

"I need you to take Dean out for a while. So I can talk with my brother," Gabriel answered.

"Okay, I can do that."

"Ah, yeah. I know that sounds easy, but they're gonna want to be together a lot more, because of their bond," he explained.

"Well, why don't you just explain to Dean that you need to talk to Cas alone?" Sam asked.

"Well, because they're gonna try using that whole 'if it's that important, you can say it in front of him' line."

"Yeah, that does sound like something they would try. Okay, I'll do it. I'll take him out for some pie, or something." Sam smiled.

Gabriel nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. He snapped and, once more, the mock-apartment is left empty.

* * *

At the cabin, the sun is rising, and Dean and Castiel are waking...

Dean's eyes open first, and, feeling the warmth that is Castiel beside him, he smiles. He turns and gasps. The sunlight coming through the window casts the perfect amount of light, making the angel look ... angelic. Warm light on pale skin. "Perfect."

Castiel was still asleep, the black sheets coming up to just above his hip line, leaving hardly anything to imagination. Oh did Dean's imagination go reeling just seeing the edges of his angel's boxers, the thin line of hair trailing down. Oh, god, was he going to enjoy waking up to _that_ every morning. He got up, to position himself above the angel. He laid down, fitting their bodies perfectly together, and kissed his slowly waking lover.

When the kiss was broken, they both smiled at each other. "Good morning, lovely," Dean said.

Castiel blushed, "good morning, Dean."

The more time they spent together, the more human-like Castiel was becoming. It both bothered and warmed both of them. Dean was bothered because he was used to the socially-awkward being, he loves that about him; he was happy, though, because it meant that Dean was having a real influence on someone, and it wasn't that bad. Castiel noticed the change in himself, and he was happy because it made him feel that much closer to Dean, it didn't make it feel like an inter-species relationship, which it still was; he was saddened, too, because he is an angel. He always will be... _Unless I fall._ But, that wasn't an option, _at least not anytime soon_.

"We should see if our brothers are back, Dean," Castiel said, not at all bothered by Dean's heavy, muscular, almost naked body on his.

A flap of wings, and a small thump followed by a much heavier, louder thump and, "Nah, no need for that."

Dean, Castiel, and Sam all yelled in unison, "GABRIEL!"

"I did not want to see my brother like that!" Sam turned around.

"Sam! You're back!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah, happened sometime last night," Sam explained.

"Anyway! Can you get off of my brother, now?" Gabriel asked.

"Can you give us a little privacy first?" Dean huffed.

Gabriel was beginning to get impatient, even angry. _This is important, dammit. _"Nope. I have important _angel-_bizz me and Castiel need to discuss," Gabriel stated impatiently.

"Dean, this is important," Sam said, voice serious.

Castiel frowned. "Anything you need to say, you can say it in front of–"

"Told you!" Gabriel interrupted.

Sam laughed. "Come on, Dean. Get dressed. There's a hunt nearby."

"What about Baby?" Dean asked.

Gabriel snapped. "There. Now can I have my brother, please?"

"Fine."

* * *

**Note: Thanks for the reads guys, I love you!**

**Reviews are appreciated, no matter the content. Comments, questions, concerns, critiques, anything.**

**Thank you, C:**


End file.
